Numerous studies have demonstrated that a low plasma concentration of high density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol is a powerful risk factor for the development of atherosclerosis (Barter and Rye, Atherosclerosis, 121, 1-12 (1996)). HDL is one of the major classes of lipoproteins that function in the transport of lipids through the blood. The major lipids found associated with HDL include cholesterol, cholesteryl ester, triglycerides, phospholipids and fatty acids. The other classes of lipoproteins found in the blood are low density lipoprotein (LDL) and very low density lipoprotein (VLDL). Since low levels of HDL cholesterol increase the risk of atherosclerosis, methods for elevating plasma HDL cholesterol would be therapeutically beneficial for the treatment of atherosclerosis and other diseases associated with accumulation of lipid in the blood vessels. These diseases include, but are not limited to, coronary heart disease, peripheral vascular disease, and stroke.
Atherosclerosis underlies most coronary artery disease (CAD), a major cause of morbidity and mortality in modern society. High LDL cholesterol (above 180 mg/dl) and low HDL cholesterol (below 35 mg/dl) have been shown to be important contributors to the development of atherosclerosis. Other diseases, such as peripheral vascular disease, stroke, and hypercholesterolaemia are negatively affected by adverse HDL/LDL ratios. Inhibition of CETP by the subject compounds is shown to effectively modify plasma HDL/LDL ratios, and to check the progress and/or formation of these diseases.
CETP is a plasma protein that facilitates the movement of cholesteryl esters and triglycerides between the various lipoproteins in the blood (Tall, J. Lipid Res., 34, 1255-74 (1993)). The movement of cholesteryl ester from HDL to LDL by CETP has the effect of lowering HDL cholesterol. It therefore follows that inhibition of CETP should lead to elevation of plasma HDL cholesterol and lowering of plasma LDL cholesterol, thereby providing a therapeutically beneficial plasma lipid profile (McCarthy, Medicinal Res. Revs., 13, 139-59 (1993); Sitori, Pharmac. Ther., 67,443-47 (1995)). This exact phenomenon was first demonstrated by Swenson et al., (J. Biol. Chem., 264. 14318 (1989)) with the use of a monoclonal antibody that specifically inhibited CETP. In rabbits, the antibody caused an elevation of the plasma HDL cholesterol and a decrease in LDL cholesterol. Son et al. (Biochim. Biophys. Acta 795, 743-480 (1984)), Morton et al. (J. Lipid Res. 35, 836-847 (1994)) and Tollefson et al. (Am. J. Physiol., 255, (Endocrinol. Metab. 18, E894-E902 (1988))) describe proteins from human plasma that inhibit CETP. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,001, issued to Kushwaha et al., describes a 36 amino acid peptide derived from baboon apo C-1 that inhibits CETP activity. Cho et al. (Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1391, 133-144 (1998)) describe a peptide from hog plasma that inhibits human CETP. Bonin et al. (J. Peptide Res., 51, 216-225 (1998)) disclose a decapeptide inhibitor of CETP. A depsipeptide fungal metabolite is disclosed as a CETP inhibitor by Hedge et al. in Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 8, 1277-80 (1998).
There have been several reports of non-peptidic compounds that act as CETP inhibitors. Barrett et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 188, 7863-63 (1996)) and Kuo et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 117, 10629-34 (1995)) describe cyclopropane-containing CETP inhibitors. Pietzonka et al. (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett, 6, 1951-54 (1996)) describe phosphonate-containing analogs of cholesteryl ester as CETP inhibitors. Coval et al. (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 5, 605-610 (1995)) describe Wiedendiol-A and -B, and related sesquiterpene compounds as CETP inhibitors. Japanese Patent Application No. 10287662-A describes polycyclic, non-amine containing, polyhydroxylic natural compounds possessing CETP inhibition properties. Lee et al. (J. Antibiotics, 49, 693-96 (1996)) describe CETP inhibitors derived from an insect fungus. Busch et al. (Lipids, 25, 216-220, (1990)) describe cholesteryl acetyl bromide as a CETP inhibitor. Morton and Zilversmit (J. Lipid Res., 35, 836-47 (1982)) describe that p-chloromercuriphenyl sulfonate, p-hydroxymercuribenzoate and ethyl mercurithiosalicylate inhibit CETP. Connolly et al. (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 223, 42-47 (1996)) describe other cysteine modification reagents as CETP inhibitors. Xia et al. describe 1,3,5-triazines as CETP inhibitors (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 6, 919-22 (1996)). Bisgaier et al. (Lipids, 29, 811-8 (1994)) describe 4-phenyl-5-tridecyl-4H-1,2,4triazole-thiol as a CETP inhibitor. Oomura et al. disclose non-peptidic tetracyclic and hexacyclic phenols as CETP inhibitors in Japanese Patent Application No. 10287662. In WO Patent Application No. 09914204, Sikorski describes 1,2,4-triazolylthiols useful as chlolesteryl ester transfer protein inhibitors.
Some substituted heteroalkylamine compounds are known. In European Patent Application No. 796846, Schmidt et al. describe 2-aryl-substituted pyridines as cholesteryl ester transfer protein inhibitors useful as cardiovascular agents. One substitutent at C3 of the pyridine ring can be an hydroxyalkyl group. In European Patent Application No. 801060, Dow and Wright describe heterocyclic derivatives substituted with an aldehyde addition product of an alkylamine to afford 1-hydroxy-1-amines. These are reported to be β3-adrenergic receptor agonists useful for treating diabetes and other disorders. In Great Britain Patent Application No. 2305665, Fisher et al. disclose 3-agonist secondary amino alcohol substituted pyridine derivatives useful for treating several disorders including cholesterol levels and artherosclerotic diseases. In European Patent Application No. 818448, Schmidt et al. describe tetrahydroquinoline derivatives as chlolesteryl ester transfer protein inhibitors. European Patent Application No. 818197, Schmek et al. describe pyridines with fused heterocycles as cholesteryl ester transfer protein inhibitors. Brandes et al. in German Patent Application No. 19627430 describe bicyclic condensed pyridine derivatives as cholesteryl ester transfer protein inhibitors. In WO Patent Application No. 09839299, Muller-Gliemann et al. describe quinoline derivatives as cholesteryl ester transfer protein inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,686, issued to Dickey and Towne, describes N-(2-haloalkyl-2-hydroxyethyl)amines in which the amine is further substituted with either 1 to 2 aliphatic groups or one aromatic group and one aliphatic group. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,686 further describes a process to prepare the N-(2-haloalkyl-2-hydroxyethyl)amines by reacting halogenated-1,2-epoxyalkanes with the corresponding aliphatic amines and N-alkylanilines and their use as dye intermediates.